


Много говоришь

by azure_snake



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_snake/pseuds/azure_snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Орочимару и Джирайя иногда встречаются после того, как Орочимару ушел из деревни. И они договорились не спорить во время встреч. И никому о них не говорить. И в книжках, главное, не описывать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Много говоришь

\- Дурак ты, Орочимару. – Джирайя смотрит мрачно, тяжело. Они встречаются на нейтральной территории, не для того, чтобы убить друг друга (хотя тут нельзя быть уверенным заранее, ни что ты сам не придешь, чтобы уничтожить, ни что собеседник не появится с той же целью), не для того, чтобы еще раз попытаться объясниться, но бинты на руках у змея бесят. И причина их появления тоже не радует.

Орочимару прикрывает глаза и изо всех сил отрешается от ощущений. Больно невероятно. Никогда, ни разу за всю жизнь он не чувствовал такой боли, но показывать её Джирайе не хочется. Сорваться на Джирайю, как он срывается на своих людей, не хочется еще больше.

\- Почему дурак? Это я тебя придурком всю жизнь называю.

\- Он тяжело садится на траву под ближайшим деревом, откидывает голову назад и прикрывает глаза. Волосы треплет ветром, но ему и так плевать, а уж Джирайе длинные волосы всегда нравились. Вот и сейчас – мгновение – и бывший друг садится на корточки рядом, пропуская прядь сквозь пальцы.

\- Зачем ты с собой это сделал?

\- Это не я сделал, а Сарутоби.

\- Ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду, - пальцы перехватывают за подбородок и, наклонившись, Джирайя прикасается губами к губам. Орочимару не к месту вспоминает, что в детстве, забывшись, Джирайя называл его змейкой и даже признался, что про себя всегда так его зовет. Интересно, а сейчас как? Большим страшным змеем?

\- Я видел твою последнюю книжку, и ты все еще извращенец.

\- Куда ты спускаешь яд, когда я не рядом?

\- Кусаю всех подряд.

\- Всех подряд, значит?

\- Не в этом смысле!

Джирайя хохочет, и Орочимару смотрит оскорблённо-обиженно, совсем как в детстве. Пальцы все еще гладят его шею, но он уже перехватывает чужую руку, поднося ко рту и обхватывая два пальца губами.

\- Скажи честно, ты ведь не спишь со всеми этими женщинами, у тебя вообще другие интересы.

\- Я многогранная личность, чтоб ты знал.

\- Ну конечно. Что же жабка тогда не плывет на нерест?

\- У тебя ужасные познания в жабах. И в людях, честно говоря, тоже.

Джирайя тихо хмыкает и опускается на бедра Орочимару, сжимая коленями.

\- Цунаде не согласится на твое предложение.

\- Мы же с тобой договаривались.

\- Просто спрашиваю, Орочи. На случай, если мне придется тебя убить в конце недели.

\- Не придется, - Орочимару усмехается, обнимая его за шею и жадно целуя. Целуется змей обалденно, совсем не так, как в первые разы, но пальцы соскальзывают с чужих плеч, и приходится жмуриться и кусать губы от боли.

\- Этот парень, Наруто, называет Цунаде старухой.

\- Я что, таким старым сейчас выгляжу, что тебе вспомнилось? Или ты не можешь без мыслей о драгоценной Цунаде?

\- Я один раз только её приглашал на свидание, и она не пошла!

\- Да я тебе голову тогда откусить хотел!

\- У тебя бы не вышло откусить, - голос у Джирайи неожиданно становится нежнее. – Змеи заглатывают целиком.

Джирайя ерзает на чужих бедрах, и Орочимару в какой-то момент не выдерживает, принимаясь дергать завязки на брюках. У них вечно так, иногда они даже не болтают, просто набрасываются друг на друга и молча расходятся. Орочимару думает, что отвратительные у них обоих представления об отношениях, и если Джирайя просто извращенец, то в чем мотивы Орочимару? Никто больше не называет Орочи?

Брюки съезжают достаточно, чтобы можно было вставить смазанные маслом пальцы. Масло нашлось у Джирайи, и Орочимару сдерживает порыв спросить, где тот нашел флакон с таким пошлым запахом – ясно где, шарился по массажным салонам, придурок.

На самом деле, Джирайя масло специально купил в ларьке, и запах его самого сейчас смущает. Ну, ровно до момента, когда длинные пальцы проходятся по простате, а языком змей делает что-то невероятное с его ухом и кусает в шею, явно оставляя метку. Долбаный собственник.

\- Хорошо, что не печать.

\- Могу и печать. Хочешь вот здесь, на заднице?

Ответить Джирайя не успевает, вместо пальцев внутрь проникает головка, и он откидывает голову, закусывая нижнюю губу. Вообще-то Орочимару уже даже не выглядит так, как раньше, и убийство третьего Хокаге явно не пошло ему на пользу, и сволочь он редкостная, но Джирайе всё равно сносит голову от желания, а когда змей накрывает собственными пальцами его стояк, получается только стонать и насаживаться резче.

Орочимару же вообще не способен мучиться такими высокими вопросами – с Джирайей даже рукам не больно, и он бесстыже лапает везде, куда дотягивается, а дотягивается он даже языком до чужой головки, дразняще медленно обводя по кругу и вжимаясь лбом в плечо.

Собственное кимоно окончательно сползает, и от поцелуев Джирайи на бледной коже моментально проступают метки. Весело будет ловить взгляд Кабуто на ежевечернем медосмотре, но сейчас – плевать.

Да и трудно представить, будто он тормозит Джирайю, такого откровенно насаживающегося, подставляющегося под ласки и слепо покрывающего его шею и плечи поцелуями, и зачитывает список запретов. Какие запреты, если из головы вылетает абсолютно все, и не возвращается еще долго-долго?

Орочимару кончает раньше и немигающе смотрит, как Джирайя сам помогает себе рукой. Несколько движений – и всё.

\- Извращенец.

\- А сам-то? Кто тебя научил кончать внутрь?

\- Ты и научил.

\- А домой я как теперь пойду?

\- Жабка, ты слишком много говоришь.

Орочимару собирается еще что-то рассказать, на ходу завязывая кимоно и подтягивая штаны, но его ловят за талию и целуют. Долго, глубоко, как самого дорогого. А потом Джирайя демонстративно поправляет одежду и гордо топает в сторону города. Не попрощавшись.


End file.
